


babylon's fugitive

by Medie



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all the grain of babylon<br/>To cultivate to make us strong<br/>And hidden here behind the walls<br/>Are shoulders wide and timber on<br/>'Til the war came</p>
            </blockquote>





	babylon's fugitive

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/profile)[**havocthecat**](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/) for initial discussions and to [](http://thenewhope.livejournal.com/profile)[**thenewhope**](http://thenewhope.livejournal.com/) who was awesome enough to beta a fic written for her own prompt.

1.**_with all the grain of Babylon_**

Sora knew much of celebration in her young days. It seemed that with each sunrise there was a new festival to prepare for, a new celebration for trading partners arriving on Genia. Her people always welcomed their allies warmly. She had believed it to be genuine warmth and that her people valued the partnerships they cultivated. She never once suspected it to be a grand deception. It had simply never occurred to her young mind that it could have been anything else.

Not even the fact that many of those ceremonies and festivals were conducted with all the discipline of a combat drill made her suspect. Without context, the hours that she spent practicing dances had been a favored activity. Sora hadn't complained about practicing and practicing until her feet were sore, had thought it an honor to be chosen.

When she learned the truth, the great secret of her people, that honor evaporated and her joy turned to ash. After that day's awful revelation, the dances were no longer fun and the practices became grueling exercises in tedium.

Sora grew to hate everything about it; the practicing, the celebrations, and the visits brought nothing but grief. Even the touch of Teyla's familiar hand held no comfort, nor the sight of her face as she walked into the village any joy, and Sora hated her people for robbing her of it. There had been a time when she had counted the days until the Athosians would next come. Now she dreaded their visits.

She could hardly bear to look Teyla in the eye anymore, so convinced was she that Teyla would see the deception in her smile. The loss of the freedom between them was the worst of it all.

Surrounded as Sora was by the beauty of Genia and of Teyla's smile, she felt bereft and alone. Starving in the middle of bounty and she hated them all for it.

2.**_ all their lies are heaven sent_**

Though wounded, Koyla disappeared soon after his escape from Atlantis and only days after her return. It did not take long for Sora to realize why. Over seventy of their soldiers dead with nothing to show for it. Someone had to be blamed and it would not be Koyla. Cowen required a blood tribute to present to the people and with him nowhere to be found, she would do just as well.

"You're one of the only ones left," Cowen said with a slight smile. "Someone must be blamed, for the good of our people, that we might continue on with our plans."

Sora had heard that many times over many years and she did not try to hold her laughter in. "It is for the good of old men hiding in the dark." She spat at him, rage stiffening her limbs. "And I don't care anymore."

He shouted after her as she left, but Sora would not hear. She had listened to too many lies over the years, let them convince her of pretty deception and swallowed their poisoned patriotism like a child taking her medicine but there would be no more.

A guard tried to stop her from reaching the ring; she made him regret it, then left Genia and did not look back.

3.**_ and the war came with a curse and a caterwaul_**

She heard the story of Atlantis's destruction in the whispered conversations of a backworld planet even the Wraith did not care to cull. Sitting hunched over a small plate in a dark corner of a dank tavern, she kept her back to the wall and her ears tuned to the conversation as one told the other of the Wraith assault.

Upon hearing it, Sora's heart froze in her breast and her lips thinned. _Teyla_. The loss was weeks old, months perhaps, but that time didn't keep tears from slipping down her cheeks and she looked down into the plate. The rancid meat and dry crust of bread seemed even less appetizing than before, something she'd not thought possible, and Sora pushed it away.

It was almost impossible to believe that Atlantis, and Teyla, could fall to the Wraith. Teyla's face came to mind, passionate in her defense of the Atlanteans. She had believed them the galaxy's best hope and Sora had almost begun to believe her.

Almost.

Pushing away from the table, she left the tavern and walked out into the sunny summer afternoon. She muttered an oath, cursing the cheeriness of the sky, and started toward the ring.

Sora had nowhere to go and she was in a hurry, nothing slowing her down now.

4.**_ to our own pangs of starvation_**

There were moments Sora missed the feel of Genia like a lover's touch, waking up beneath alien skies and unfamiliar stars and feeling that familiar ache ever present in her soul. Other times, the loss of Teyla overwhelmed her and she laughed at herself. There had been nothing between them, none of the fleeting touches and heated kisses that haunted her dreams, but she mourned them just the same.

She didn't know the name of the planet she was on and she did not particularly care to know. It was a dead world, the Wraith having mercilessly culled the planet's population into utter extinction so long ago that even the scent of death had faded into nothing. They would not come here again, no need, and she let herself sleep in the ruins of an ancient city, propped up against the entrance to a temple.

The silence of the city, so devoid of life and movement, should have been unnerving but Sora had gone beyond caring of such. She just closed her eyes and rested, fitful sleep though it was. It was easier to sleep in the day, to close her eyes and not dream of home or Teyla. The pain was lesser then, or she told herself that it was so.

She had become skilled at lying in the days since she had left her home and lost her hope. Sometimes, she could even believe she didn't care if the Wraith laid waste to the universe itself.

Then she landed on planets of long dead races and swore she could hear the sound of screaming in the streets.

As soon as she'd rested, Sora left again, the sound of the ring's activation drowning out the cries of the lost.

5\. **_with all the poise of a cannonball_**

When she heard the rumors of Atlantis's survival, Sora dismissed them despite the sudden racing of her heart. Teyla alive, the city intact, the slimmest of chances that hope might still remain? She dared not to believe it.

Then she saw the team walking across a field. She did not know the face of the man that led them but the uniform screamed at her and Sora stopped, taking refuge in the trees. Atlantean, the uniform was Atlantean, they lived still and now there was no denying it.

She didn't follow them through the ring, she couldn't, she remembered too well the lesson of the Atlantean shield. To follow unwelcome was to embrace certain death but Sora kept the knowledge deep in her heart. Atlantis lived and if the city remained then, likely, Teyla lived.

And Sora waited.

6.**_ picking out a rise by coal and candlelight _**

A planet of refugees seemed as good a hiding place as any until Sora saw the familiar sight of Genii uniforms moving through the crowd. She froze, staring into the flames of the fire before her until they had passed, and then followed. It was insanity but she followed, driven by an unknown need that was named as she grew near enough to recognize them and those they met.

Teyla.

She did not know the giant who sat at her side, but she did not care. She stayed lurking in the dark until her former comrades had left and considered the news gleaned from the conversation. The Ancestors returned to Atlantis, the Atlanteans returned to their home, Teyla and her companion cast adrift.

The irony of Teyla's fate so mirrored to her own would have made Sora laugh if she'd thought herself capable of that action anymore.

She waited until the man with Teyla had gone – for rest or food, Sora did not care which – to approach.

"I had believed you dead," she said, almost smiling at the shock in Teyla's eyes.

"And I you," Teyla admitted when she had recovered, her expression pleased. "I am glad to know you are well."

"I am alive," Sora corrected. "That is a far cry from well." She sat, closer than she would have before. "But it is all I can ask, if I can ask for anything."

"We all may ask," Teyla said, reaching out to touch her hand. Sora swallowed hard and looked away, hiding her tears at the realization of how long it had been since she'd been touched. "I heard what Cowen and the others tried to do," she murmured. "Ronon and I would not be so foolish as to take up their cause."

"Ronon," Sora echoed. "He is your – Forgive me," she said, "I have no right to ask that either."

"It has been many days since we have seen each other," Teyla smiled. "You may ask. We are friends, comrades, and it seemed advantageous to travel together for now." Sora watched as Teyla looked at her, dark eyes taking in her features. "Sora, the last time that we spoke, you were angry."

Sora laughed, bitter, and nodded. "I am angry still, but about a great many things more than that. I have known true betrayal since those days, Teyla; I have no room for anger against you." She turned her hand, twining her fingers with Teyla's, and looked at her. "That died with you."

Teyla's eyes closed. "I am sorry," she said. "It was the only way we could hide."

"It was a good way." Sora said and kissed her. Teyla's lips were chapped, dry, and so very alive. "I'm sorry," she whispered when they parted. "But my greatest regret was that I had never done that."

Teyla stared at her for a moment, eyes wide and breathing quick, and Sora smiled, leaning in again. One brief taste was not enough, would not be enough to pass the days of solitude that lay ahead. She licked her lips, tasting the lingering essence of Teyla on them before Teyla surprised her by surging forward.

Hands tangled in her hair, gripping curls tight, and Teyla's tongue was in her mouth, tasting and seeking. One of them, perhaps both, moaned, and Sora went to her knees before Teyla. Her own hands grabbed for the coat that covered Teyla's frame, holding tight, and then they were staring at each other.

"Stay," Teyla demanded, fingers sliding down Sora's cheeks with sudden gentleness. "Stay with me. There is not much to be had but I would share it with you." She kissed her again; tender and slow, taking the measure of her and Sora did not fight the action. Her lips followed Teyla's when they pulled back and they laughed.

"Please," Teyla said. "Stay."

Sora looked at her, staring as Teyla had stared, and nodded.


End file.
